crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Game over screen
Game Over screens appear when the player dies with the life count currently on 0. Though it doesn't actually mean the game is over and must be restarted from the beginning, it usually means players could quit and return to the title screen or continue and return to the warp room with the life count resetting to its base number, 4. ''Crash Bandicoot The words "GAME OVER" appear similar to how the word "CRASH" does in the start menu. A ticking noise is heard followed by the sound of an explosion (these sound effects are absent in the Japanese version) and the words pop towards the screen and then fall back (as if an explosion happened behind them). Crash is then seen running from the left to the right side of the screen with Cortex chasing him (the same animation from the first cutscene when Crash escapes). Selecting ''Yes on the Continue? prompt will make the player return to the last save point with a total of 4 lives. Selecting No returns to the title screen. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Cortex's head appears and says "''Game Over" before laughing evilly. Selecting Yes will make Cortex say "Play again, Crash" and disappear. Crash then returns to the warp room with 4 lives. Selecting No will make Cortex say "I guess you didn't have what it takes, Crash" and disappear. The player is then returned to the title screen. ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Uka Uka appears with Cortex's head hidden behind him. It is similar to their Time Twister message except the vortex is dark orange instead of blue. Uka Uka says "''GAME OVER!". Selecting Yes will make Uka Uka say "When will you ever learn? You miserable bandicoots!" and both Uka Uka and Cortex disappear. Crash returns to the game with 4 lives. Selecting No will make Uka Uka move out of the way revealing Cortex's head, Cortex then says "Goodbye for now". They both disappear and the player is returned to the title screen. ''Crash Bash The announcer says "YOU FAIL!" (or "TIME UP!" when time runs out on some challenges), after which the word "FAIL" will appear on the screen while the options to replay the arena or return to the warp room appear shortly afterwards. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Cortex appears in the room from the opening cutscene. He says "Giving up?" and subtly nods his head as to convince the player to do so. Continue = Cortex exclaims "''Get ready to face my wrath, Crash Bandicoot!" and laughs manically or "Curse you, bandicoot!" The player is then returned to the warp room with 4 lives. Quit = Cortex yells either "Ha ha, at last the world is ours!", "Quitting so soon? And on such an easy level. ...Oh well. Ta ta.", "Oh dear. The lazy reluctant hero gives up. Go figure.", "Well then, it's game over.", or "The world is finally ours!" and laughs manically. The player is then returned to the title screen. ''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' and Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Uka Uka appears on the screen behind a red background with the options to continue or not appearing as well, somewhat similar to Crash Bandicoot: Warped. Unlike in Warped, however, Uka Uka does not say anything. As Cortex's hair can be seen sticking out from behind Uka Uka, this Game Over screen is the only place in N-Tranced where Cortex can be spotted. Yes = The player is returned to the level select screen. No = The player is returned to the title screen. Notably, this is one of the few games where Crash is given five lives instead of four. This gives him an extra chance to continue the level. ''Crash Twinsanity Twinsanity has a different Game Over screen for each character currently being played as. Crash's shows him laying down on his back, looking up. Cortex's shows him beaten up, Nina's shows her tied up and Crash and Cortex's shows Cortex with a broken arm and Crash laying face down with his feet in the air. Even Mecha-Bandicoot has his own screen, where it shows him laying down on his belly. Originally when the player lost all of their lives, there was going to be dialogue where the Evil Twins would taunt them at the Game Over screen. This was scrapped, possibly due to time constraints. However, the dialogue does exist. The 'Continue' and 'Quit Game' options are exactly what the player would expect them to be. Crash of the Titans PS2 and Wii The overall look is similar to when an episode is finished. The words "Game Over" appear surrounded by swirly patterns and Crash's shoe print. The two options do the same as other games, they are just worded differently. '''NOTE:' All other games don't have Game Over screen as they don't use lives at all. GBA The background turns like the slot screen while the words in yellow that say "GAME OVER" appear. ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy The game over screen is similar to Crash 3's game over screen, sans the black background and Uka Uka appearing from the bottom of the screen. The option to retry the level or not will then appear. A few seconds after the options appear, Uka Uka will chuckle evilly. Uka Uka is supposed to appear darkened, but the game may glitch and remove the shading. Appearances *Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' Gallery Cbprototypegameover.png|Game Over screen in an earlier Crash Bandicoot prototype. Cbprototypegameoverrun.png E3gameover.png|E3 Crash Bandicoot demo. Game Over Crash 1.jpg|The Game Over screen from Crash Bandicoot. Game_Over_Crash_1_Japanese.png|The Game Over screen from Crash Bandicoot (Japanese Version). Game Over Crash 2.jpg|Game Over screen from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Game Over Warped.jpg|Game Over screen in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Game Over TWoC.jpg|Game Over screen in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. cbgba.jpg|Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure! Game Over Twinsanity.jpg|Game Over screen for Crash in Crash Twinsanity. SCREEN05.jpg|Cortex and Crash's Game Over screen in Twinsanity. SCREEN06.jpg|Cortex's Game Over screen in Twinsanity. SCREEN07.jpg|Nina's Game Over screen in Twinsanity. SCREEN08.jpg|Game Over for Mecha-Bandicoot in Twinsanity. Game Over Titans.jpg|Game Over screen for Crash of the Titans. Screen-Shot-2017-07-03-at-12.26.47-PM.png|Game Over screen from the N. Sane Trilogy Game Over Screen in N Sane Trilogy.png|Game Over screen from the N. Sane Trilogy (glitched) pt:Tela de Game Over Category:Game Terms Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy